utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Anna Tenshine
Anna Tenshine is a UTAU designed and voice acted by Tenshi (or AngelOfGears). About And voicebank Distribution 天使音 (Tenshine,Angel's voice) and アンナ (Anna).Her name means "voice of a cute angel" (Anna in ebraic means "cute,gracious"). Her voicebank is distribuited on Youtube,with her demo " I'm sorry,I'm sorry". Her covers can be listened also on Soundcloud. soundcloud profile can be viewed here About Anna Tenshine's Story ''Tenshine has no memory about her past. She only remembers that she was an experiment in a lab where scientists were doing illegal experiments on human's genetic. Probably the shock it's the cause of her loss of memory. In that laboratory she never listened music in her whole life,and once she came out of that "hell" she came into contact with the common world. The first time she listened about UTAU she tried to became one of them,but with a lot of failures. She can travel trough portals and parallel worlds. Tecnical infos about voicebank Tenshine Anna's voicebank is a CV voicebank. There are extra phonemes like La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo/Va-Vi-Vu-Ve-Vo. *''A new voicebank that will be able to speak and sing in Japanese,Italian and Spanish (and other languages,it depends from the phonemes) is in developement. Actually is in oto.ining.'' *''An English voicebank is still under developement,but due to personal issues this voicebank will be completed after the multilingual voicebank.'' *''the new voicebank will have a sweeter tone,and even the name will refer to a sweet.'' The oto is created by SweetxLizzy. ''Strenghts this voice can reach easily high notes,and gives the best with fast song (an oto editing may be required). Her best range is from C4 to C7,but with a good editing can be used even with higher or lower octaves. weaknesses this voice has got a lisp,so her r phoneme may sound strange or forced. This can be adjusted with her l phonemes. Tenshine Anna hasn't got breath files,they'll be added in the new Multilingual version. Sometimes may sounds a bit nasal,but can be avoided with editing. preview of the new version of Tenshine Anna: can be listened here ''this voicebank reached more than 370 phonemes. Actually is still on oto.ining,so the new voicebank may sound strange in this preview. ''Sample-demo of Tenshine Anna GearUp! Cotton candy Ver. ''can be listened here ''EDIT: The new Version of Tenshine Anna (GearUp! Cotton Candy Version) that will be released will be a "lite" version,due to issues about the Multilanguage Reclist. '' Personality,Character's info and items She's a yandere and moe one. She likes manga and anime. Due to the cost of her mangas,she works in a maid café. ''Item Usually a gear,but also a chainsaw and a bottle of vodka Age 15/16 years old '' 'Height' 1,63 m 'Weight' Still unknown 'hair color '''Caramel (in Henshine white with pink/red reflections) eyes color''' from a fluo green to yellow/caramel (in Henshine from a deep red to orange)'' '''''Arm code 0509 Voiced by Tenshi Design by Tenshi ''Relations'' Haku Yowane She considers her as an older sister,the cause is still unknown'' ''Lisa Shirone''' Friend'' Teito Sashine '''Friend 'Dorel Harukaze'Friend 'Amai Harukaze'Friend 'Andy Tenshine '''Genderswap,older brother also. His voice can be obtained using g+25 or g+30 in Rendering Options. For best fitting to the song edit the gender factor to your heart's content. ''Trivia She's left-handed *'' Her design was created in late March 2012'' *''She's a seraphim,she's got 6 wings'' *''Her genderbend's name is Tenshine Andy'' *''She's an otaku of gears'' *''Her halo is both a gear and an amplifier'' *''The ball-jointed like body is inspired by figma,and not bjd'' *''Her arm code should be 0509,they represent her birthday following the order Day/Month'' *''Tenshi often refers to her as "Tenshi-chan" or simply "Tenshine",because Anna is also her name.'' *''She can transform her in a 6 year old child when she wants to be cuddled.'' *''Her "Hagane Type" is Henshine Anna: Henshine (Hell+ Tenshine) Anna is an albino demon,with red eyes and a white tail,like Rin Okumura's one. Her character in this variant is tsundere.'' *''She often got a fever'' *''She's really good at cooking and drawing '' *''Since she's an experiment,sometimes she's got "nekomimi" (her DNA is melted with a cat and a phoenix DNA. The phoenix DNA makes her immortal)'' Images Sources Tenshi (AngelOfGears)'s deviantART gallery (just search for her images). ''please,don't criticize with the "-P" at the end of her username,she used it before fully knowing the Vocaloid/Utau Fandom. As a result,she's often criticized for this. Character Usage Policy Before you use this voicebank,you have to fully accept these guidelines. This character is created and voiced by Tenshi. ''- DO NOT create pornografic material '' ''-'DO NOT claim this voicebank as your own'' ''- DO NOT use this voicebank for political,commercial,offensive material'' ''- DO NOT modify these phonemes and creating a derivate from this character without Tenshi's written permission ''- DO NOT redistribute this voicebank,but PLEASE link back to the original page ''- DO NOT use this character's image and voicebank for commercial use without '' Tenshi's written permission ''- Recolor of this character are forbidden'' ''- There's already a roleplayer of this character,it's Tenshi herself'' ''-Her oto can be modified and redistributed,and Tenshi would be very glad if you note her with the new oto. The new oto will be added in this page.'' If you want to contact Tenshi,search for her mail addres in Anna Tenshine's read me. This article is Officially checked by Tenshi (a.k.a. AngelOfGears).Please Don't modify without her permission. If you have to modify,please contact her. Category:Profile pages needing cleanup